Me muero
by Rika-Sora
Summary: Pido por tus besos...por tu ingrata sonrisa...mi primer songfic con la cancion Me muero de la Quinta Estacion. Sorato. Para mi amiga Utenarose.


**Aquí con mi primer songfic, es con la canción "Me muero" de la Quinta Estación, me gusto y la transforme en fic. Dedicado para todas las fans del Sorato como yo, como fogachan, karmina, Grace, lams, en fin todas, pero en especial para una nueva amiga…para Utenarose!! Espero que te guste (ya te dije que pertenezco a Aneris? Jeje, soy la miembro No…eso lo decides tu XD).**

_--Pido por tus besos, por tu ingrata sonrisa, por tus bellas caricias, eres tu mi alegría…--_

Era una noche en Odaiba, un tumulto de personas se reunieron en el auditorio de Odaiba para un concierto…

-Gracias a todo mi publico-grita un eufórico Yamato en uno mas de sus conciertos, y como siempre soy su fiel compañía, su mejor amiga, su mejor compañera…solo eso. Por cierto soy Sora, una joven de 17 años que como las demás quedo embelesada y enamorada de Yamato Ishida, el vocalista de Teenage Wolves.

Al terminarse se dirige a sus camerinos. Como siempre yo soy su compañía, a mi me platica sus emociones en el concierto y sus aspiraciones, soy su consejera.

-Fue genial-finalizaba emocionado cada platica que teníamos.

-Me alegro por ti-digo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Que pasa Sora-me pregunta al verme.

-No nada-dijo sonriendo y el hace lo mismo.

Dirán como no le digo todo esto que siento, le digo…"Yamato te amo", no es tan fácil ya que el…

-Hola Naomi-dijo alegre el al entrar una chica de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Yamato mi amor-dice la chica…si…Yamato tiene novia. Cuando me entere se me partió el corazón.

FLASH BACK

"-Yamato… ¿para que me hablaste con tanta urgencia?-le pregunte.

-Sora, soy el hombre mas feliz, estoy enamorado-me dijo, yo tontamente creí que de mi y un brillo especial adquirieron mis ojos.

-Y se puede saber de quien-le pregunto.

-De Naomi ¿te acuerdas de ella?-me pregunta.

-Si, linda chica-no puedo evitar sentirme triste aunque no lo muestro porque Yamato fácilmente lo notaria. Suena mi celular, es mi mama y me dirijo de nuevo a la casa."

FIN FLASH BACK

_--Pido que no me falles, que nunca te me vayas y que nunca te olvides que soy yo quien te ama…--_

-Los dejo para que puedan estar solos-digo pero soy ignorada ya que ellos se besan y acarician, una lagrima recorre mi mejilla y me voy de ahí.

-Sora, de nuevo-dice mi hermano, es un año mayor que yo y se llama Masaru. El me consuela cuando llego a la casa en ese estado.

-Si-digo ocultando mi rostro.

-Déjame ir a darle una paliza-dijo enfurecido.

-No, no le hagas daño, el no sabe lo que siento y no lo sabrá-le digo a medida que mis sollozos aumentan.

-Sora pero te haces daño.

-No, si el es feliz yo también…esa frase me la dijiste tu, mientras la persona que amemos sea feliz nosotros también lo seremos.

-Pero no funciona en este caso-me dice.

-Da igual-digo y durante un tiempo mas lloro hasta quedar dormida.

A la mañana siguiente voy a la escuela.

-Sora, Sora-escucho grita mi nombre, volteo y veo a Yamato acercarse a mi.

-Que pasa-le pregunto.

-Perdóname por no acompañarte a tu casa ayer, pero cuando vi ya no estabas.

-No hay problema-digo caminando.

-¿Estas enojada?

-¿Cómo estaría enojada contigo?-pienso- No, claro que no.

-Por un momento pensé que si.

-Bueno vamos a clases-digo y nos dirigimos a nuestra aula.

_--Que soy yo quien te espera, que soy yo quien te llora, que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas…--_

-Después este átomo…-era otra aburrida clase de química. Volteo a ver a Yamato, ya se ha convertido en una adicción, no pasa una clase en que no voltee a verlo pero me hace falta eso para disminuir un poco el sufrimiento que tengo.

-Yamato-pienso sin dejar de verlo.

-Señorita Takenouchi-frente a mi pupitre se encuentra el profesor, oh no, tal vez se dio cuenta que no ponía atención a la clase.

-¿Si?-pregunto con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Esta últimamente muy distraída, así que le pido que se retire de mi clase.

-Pero…

-Sin peros-soy interrumpida bruscamente. Salgo de ahí y me voy a la biblioteca donde comienzo a escribir. Escribo por lo general poemas o poesías.

-Pido por tu besos, por tu ingrata sonrisa, por tus bellas caricias, eres tu mi alegría-digo al momento que escribo.

-Vaya, vaya-me dice Yamato sorprendido a mis espaldas. Me sonrojo inevitablemente, aunque creo que mi piel se pone completamente roja.

-Yamato-digo al fin.

-Perdón si te asuste, me salí de la aburrida clase y supuse que estabas aquí, ¿estas enamorada?

¿Por qué el precisamente me tenia que hacer esa pregunta?

-No-digo mintiendo.

-Es que como lo que escribiste fue tan lindo, pensé.

-Se te hace lindo-pregunte.

-Si-me dice sonriendo.

-Gracias-digo apenada, si supiera que lo que escribo nos involucra a los dos. Lo veo y quedo hechizada una vez mas viendo sus ojos azules.

_--Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca, me muero por decirte, que el mundo se equivoca…--_

Desde que me enamora de el siento ese impulso de besar esos labios, sin importar quien nos vea, si tienes novia…o yo que se, pero siempre detengo ese impulso desviando mi mirada, que de seguir viéndolo no se que pasaría.

-Que tal si vamos a la cafetería a comer algo-me dice.

-Vamos-le digo. Al llegar como lo caballeroso que es me acomoda la silla para sentarme primero.

Platicamos por un rato, lo que dura ese pequeño receso antes de la siguiente clase.

-Hora de nuestra siguiente clase-le digo y nos retiramos de ahí.

Como siempre aburrida pero sobrevivo, al final de clases Yamato siempre me acompaña a mi casa.

-Mira que tenemos aquí-me dice y se aleja un poco tomando algo-toma-me da una rosa.

-Gracias, pero estos detalles deberían ser para tu novia.

-Pero porque eres mi mejor amiga te lo doy.

-Solo mejor amiga-pienso mientras bajo mi cabeza.

-Sora tienes algo que no me quieres decir-me dice Yamato.

-Es en serio, estoy bien.

-Confiare en ti como siempre lo he hecho-dijo alegre.

-Aquí es mi casa-digo-gracias por acompañarme.

-No es nada-dijo con una sonrisa, siempre nos despedimos de beso en la mejilla aunque calculamos mal y nuestros labios tienen un ligero roce, claro que ambos nos separamos rápidamente.

-Adiós-digo entrando a mi casa y cerrando la puerta.

_--Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca, me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca, que se equivoca, que se equivoca…--_

-Adiós.-escucho decirlo al tiempo que escucho sus pasos alejándose de ahí. Con un dedo toco suavemente mis labios. Aquel contacto significo para mi, aunque seguro que el lo dejara como un recuerdo mas, ¡basta Sora! No tienes que sufrir, pero no puedo, mil intentos he hecho.

-Ahora hasta hablando sola me resultaste-dijo riendo mi hermano.

-Pensé en voz alta-dije cubriendo mi cara con mis manos.

-Mi mama dejo comida preparada-dijo el y me sorprendió que no me dijera nada de Yamato o algo parecido.

Al día siguiente.

-Yamato aun no ha llegado-pienso viendo su pupitre vació. Mi celular tintinea, un mensaje me ha llegado. Afortunadamente no se escucha ya que esta empezando la clase.

"Sora, tuve que salir fuera de la ciudad, durante una semana, solo avisaba para decirte.

Yamato"

Genial!, no podría haber cosa peor, no lo vería durante una semana, tal vez exagere pero necesito verlo, que me sonría para estar un poco alegre.

Estoy en mi casa, hace minutos llegue y estoy acostada en mi cama.

_--Pido por tu ausencia que me hace extrañarte, que me hace soñarte cuando mas me haces falta…--_

Sin saber porque lloro, es que no puedo olvidarlo, he intentado pero fue demasiado tarde cuando quise…al final caigo profundamente dormida. Tengo un sueño especial.

-Vamos Sora ven-me dice alegre Yamato.

-Voy-dijo abrazándolo fuertemente al llegar a el.

-Sora te amo tanto-me dice.

-Y yo a ti, mas de lo que te imaginas-digo y el aprisiona mis labios con los suyos, al principio de una manera dulce para ir mas apasionado hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

Pero al abrir los ojos llego a la cruel realidad, salgo de mi sueño, me levanto para arreglarme e ir a la escuela.

_--Pido por la mañana que a mi lado despiertes enredado en la cama, ay como me haces falta…--_

Tantas veces deseando que al despertar el estuviera abrazándome y diciéndome lo mucho que me ama. Solo es una fantasía, un deseo que nunca se hará realidad.

-Hija, voy a salir-escucho gritar a mi mama.

Al cabo de media hora yo también me encamino a la escuela.

-Disculpa-me llama alguien.

-Hola Naomi-le digo amablemente.

-Quería saber si Yamato te ha dicho a donde ha ido o algo así.

-No se, solo me dijo que volvería dentro de una semana.

-¿Se fue? No me aviso-dijo ligeramente molesta.

Pasaron tres dias y Yamato aun no llega, aun falta para su regreso… he bajado notablemente mis calificación lo que ocasiona que reciba algunos regaños de mi mama.

-Si tu eras de las mejores calificaciones como puedes bajar-era lo que me preguntaba en tono de reproche.

-No se-le dije y encolerizo pero preferí no hacerle caso.

-Pero como que no sabes-exclamo.

-Tranquila mama-escucho decir a mi hermano.

-Y tu la defiendes-pregunto irónicamente. Me voy a mi cuarto a pesar de los gritos de mi mama que vuelva.

-Pido por tus besos-susurro acordándome de aquel día en que nuestros labios rozaron y nuevamente toco mis labios.

_--Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca, me muero por decirte, que el mundo se equivoca…--_

¡La semana paso! Yamato hoy si asistirá a la escuela. ¿Qué? No lo veo…

-Perdón por llegar tarde-dice el agitado, seguro corrió para llegar a tiempo, el profesor lo deja pasar. Noto triste a Yamato ¿Qué habrá pasado? Trate de averiguarlo a la salida.

-Que paso Yamato-le pregunto al salir del salón.

-Aquí no-me dice-vamos al parque-asiento y caminamos hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

-Bien llegamos-digo y nos sentamos en una banca.

-Sora, termine con Naomi-me dice y comienza a sollozar. A la vez me alegro pero después pienso en su sufrimientos y lo abrazo.

-Lo siento Yamato, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo-digo y el me abraza también.

-Gracias Sora, eres la mejor-me dice y sus sollozos van desapareciendo. Su mirada se clava en la mía, trato de desviarla pero he quedado presa de ello y algo me lo impide.

Ya no puedo mas…lentamente me acerco a el, acaricio su mejilla derecha. Por fin uno mis labios con los suyos, el al principio se confunde pero termina cediendo posando sus manos en mi cintura y profundizando el beso. Duramos así por un tiempo hasta que lentamente nos separamos.

-Lo siento-le digo tratando de retirarme.

-Estas enamorada de mi-me pregunta deteniendo que me vaya.

-Si-le digo.

-Era lo que necesitaba saber-me dice, se levanta y ahora es el quien me besa.

-Por…por…que Yamato-pregunto.

-Porque me di cuenta que todo este tiempo te quería mucho mas que como una amiga Sora, te amo.

Esas palabras, las que anhelaba escuchar. Soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

-Quieres ser mi novia-pregunta.

-Claro-le digo abrazándolo.

_--Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca, me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca, que se equivoca, que se equivoca--_

FIN

**Si!! Mi primer songfic y me gusto, faltaron otras dos frases mas como la ultima pero con eso fue suficiente para mi, la canción como dije me encanta y tenia pensado escribir un fic con ella. Les gusto? Háganmelo saber en un review que para mi es importante. Jeje me desvele para hacerlo, exactamente son las 2:35 a.m. de hoy XD, bien Utenarose, aquí esta un pequeño regalito .**

**Atte**

**rika-sora**


End file.
